


I Could Stay Right Here

by someonethatsfunny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, IDK I'm sorry I suck at tags, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, this is a little filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonethatsfunny/pseuds/someonethatsfunny
Summary: Is there any better sex than morning sex?  I think not.  Inspired by the song No Control :D





	I Could Stay Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my fic group chat -I love you all :)

Out of all the places they’ve shared together, and there have been quite a lot, this is undoubtedly Harry’s most favorite place of all. Soft, gentle light is peeking in through the cracks in the blinds, painting random stripes across their bed.  Dusty sunbeams dance over their fingertips which are tangled together against crisp, white sheets. Harry stares at the 28 until it's reduced to nothing more than a black blur against caramel skin. But Harry knows better. It's so much more than that.  

As he wakes, he counts the soft breaths puffing hot against his neck, feeling the way it lights his skin on fire. It's a slow burn which starts on the inside, radiating from his heart outward until it encircles every part of him, embracing him in a comforting heat. A warm, heavy arm hugs him snug across his chest, the pressure of it both familiar and grounding. His lips curl up in sweet happiness, a feeling of contented peace washing over him like gentle waves lapping at the shore.

This is home to him. Lying here, surrounded by these arms, he feels both loved and protected. It’s the most amazing feeling one could experience and he knows he's lucky to have found this so young, even luckier that they've held onto it for so long now.  

If it was up to him, he’d stay here forever, wrapped up in his own personal heating blanket, but his body unfortunately has different plans.  Reluctantly, he extricates himself from Louis’ arms and tiptoes to the bathroom to relieve himself.  

After washing his hands and quickly swirling some mouthwash to rid himself of his morning breath, Harry carefully tiptoes back to their bedroom, hoping that he hasn’t woken Louis yet. This is his favorite time for a reason, after all.  These precious moments of quiet only occur when Louis is sleeping because when Louis is awake, he’s loud, loud, loud.  

And Harry honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. He's madly in love with all of his boy’s noises. But there’s something special about the quiet, too. Louis is vulnerable in his sleep, when his long, delicate eyelashes flutter against his cheeks as he dreams what Harry hopes are all happy dreams. Harry likes to study Louis then, as his quiet lips release steady puffs of air and his chest rises and falls in time with them. He often finds himself matching his own breathing to his, and it has a calming effect over him. It feels like they actually become one as they softly exhale together. These quiet times, when all of Louis’ walls have come down, feel like a gift to Harry.  He knows it's not really _for_ him, but he's the only one who gets to see him this way so it feels incredibly special.

When Harry creeps back into the room, he's happy to find that he hasn't woken him. Lying on his back in the center of the bed with one arm stretched above his head and his other hand resting against his chest, he's still fast asleep. His long fringe is practically falling into his eye, the small slivers of daylight highlighting the blond and red streaks as well as the constellation of freckles upon his cheek.  

He’s an absolute vision. Harry’s breath catches in his throat as he stares at him in wonder.  How is it that his heart still tries to hammer it’s way out of his chest all these years later? Somehow, it doesn’t matter how many ‘I love you’s’ they’ve exchanged or how much ink ties the two of them together. Harry will simply never get over how beautiful Louis is, not in a million years. _Breathtaking._

The sheet barely covers his body, grazing the skin just below his treasure trail and only reaching halfway down his legs. The bottom half sticking out as usual. Louis is a conundrum of soft belly and defined abs, the combination of which drives Harry out of his mind regularly. This morning is no exception. He finds himself drifting closer towards their bed, his fingers itching with the need to _touch_ and his mouth watering with the desire to _taste._ He knows that he’s as naked under that sheet as Harry is outside of it and he silently congratulates himself for convincing Louis of the benefits of sleeping in the “nude”.

The bed dips slightly under his added weight so Harry pauses before carefully, settling into his spot on the left side.  Lying on his side with a hand tucked underneath his head, he continues to watch Louis for a while, not even a little concerned about the fact that it's a bit creepy. They're way past worrying about things like that. He snuffles in his sleep and for a moment, Harry thinks that he might be waking up, but he simply turns his head into the arm stretched above his head, his nose nuzzling the skin right beside his armpit. And that probably shouldn’t be so enticing. He’s quite sure that it isn’t for most people, but most people don’t share a bed with his fiancé.  Harry’s the only one who knows that the sensitive skin which his nose is resting against is extremely ticklish. If Harry brushes it with his fingers or tongue, Louis will erupt into a fit of happy giggles and honestly, it’s the best sound in the entire universe.

It’s that thought which propels him forward, sends his fingers wandering, in pursuit of happy laughter or something equally wonderful. He keeps his touch as light as a feather at first, not ready for him to wake yet, not ready to disrupt the gentle quiet. First he brushes them over his collarbones, drawing a line from side to side, before drifting lower to draw a small circle around one of his nipples. It immediately hardens under his ministrations and Harry smiles to himself, pleased at how responsive Louis is, even in his sleep.

It’s pretty much memory in motion after that. Harry’s fingers glide across his skin on autopilot, exploring Louis’ body on the same path he’s taken hundreds of times prior. They trail slowly over to his other nipple, watching as it puckers and extends into the air. Harry smiles into his hand again, delighted. It feels like a reward. Determined to elicit more reactions from him, he drags a gentle finger down Louis’ side, relishing the slight tremble of his body beneath him.  He's ticklish here too, albeit not as much.  A glance up at Louis’ face reassures him that he’s still asleep, although perhaps not for long, if Harry has anything to do with it.

As Louis’ body continues to twitch, goosebumps erupting in the wake of his fingers, Harry’s heart picks up speed. It's not his fault, not really. Louis is practically glowing under the stripes of sunlight that wash over him, moving unconsciously in his sleep in response to Harry’s touch and Harry is helpless to do anything other than _want_ him. It seems that all he does is want and want and want him more. It’s been years and he’s never stopped craving his touch.  

Harry can feel himself growing hard, the excitement from simply touching Louis’ soft skin almost too much for him to bear. A quick glance down at the sheet resting below Louis’ hips suggests that he’s not alone. The sheet is pulling up ever so slightly from Louis’ body thanks to his morning wood, leaving an inviting gap which Harry’s hand could fit perfectly inside. Speaking of which, that's truly a great idea.

Not sparing another thought, Harry slides a finger underneath the sheet, pressing it along the defined v-line leading towards Louis’ cock and holds his breath as Louis shudders in his sleep. His eyes will crack open any second now, Harry is certain. Knowing this, he decides that it’s the perfect morning for a proper wakeup call.   _Early bird gets the worm._ He still can’t believe they actually said those words in an interview, but it’s a little late for regrets. And besides, he’s got far better things to do.

Having made his decision, Harry pushes himself up to his knees, and promptly shoves the sheet off of Louis’ body. The moment the sheet is gone he hears Louis’ breath hitch and knows that he’s awake.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Harry greets him, at the same time pushing Louis’ legs wide open and slotting himself in between them. Without waiting for a response, he leans over, fully intending to take Louis into his mouth.

“Bab...y...ahhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Louis stutters out at the same time that Harry’s wet lips wrap themselves around the head of his cock, tonguing at the slit where a pool of precome has already gathered. He’s instantly engulfed in Louis’ unique smell. Sometimes Louis uses his favorite lotion and smells of coconut, reminding Harry of the beach and summertime. But this morning, the rich scent of sandalwood invades Harry’s senses instead. His nose hovers above Louis’ belly and the smell drifts up from his skin, mixing in with the bitter taste of his precome on his lips. It’s overwhelming, but it only makes Harry want more. He wants to taste him where he knows he smells even stronger.   _Richer_.

Harry flattens his tongue and drags it up the thick vein of Louis’ cock slowly and with purpose, allowing the soft moans and whimpers that are falling from Louis’ lips to settle into the air surrounding them. Already, though Harry is only just getting started, Louis’ body is a shaky mess, his voice high and breathy. He sounds like a song, like a symphony really, and Harry wants to listen to it on repeat every day for the rest of his life.

With no warning, he swallows Louis all the way down, loving the way that Louis’ hips jolt up from of the mattress in shock, forcing himself even deeper into Harry’s throat. And that feeling? Choking on Louis’ cock because he can’t control himself? Well, it’s possibly one of his most favorite feelings. There’s truly nothing sexier than watching Louis lose all control, but Harry knows that he can take it a step further if he tries. He can make Louis see stars. And he wants to.

Dragging his lips back up Louis’ dick with hollowed cheeks, he pauses to swirl his tongue around the head once more and then pops off, allowing for a long stream of precome to dangle in the air between Louis’ cock and his own lips. There's no doubt he looks obscene right now. He can only imagine how red and puffy his own lips are. Louis’ eyes are completely blown out so that pretty much confirms his suspicions.  

“Baby.  Fuck.  I. Want.” Louis can’t even form a sentence, his words a jumbled incoherent mess of desire. And Harry understands. In fact, he feels the exact same way. Looking down at himself, he sees that he’s unbelievably hard, standing at full attention with the tip of his cock shiny, red and angry. He’d love to relieve some of his own built up pressure, but more than that, he wants to taste Louis again. His mouth is watering just thinking about it.

“Shhh. S’ okay. I got you.” Harry tries to assure him, but his words come out sounding like sticky melted marshmallow. Actions will have to do, he thinks as he sits back on his heels, grabs Louis’ legs and flips him over in one slick motion.

“Oh God,” Louis chokes out with his face full of pillow. Harry doesn’t give him time to think or protest, though. In a flash, both of his hands are on Louis’ arse, massaging his cheeks firmly before pulling them apart. And then he’s in heaven, with Louis’ tight pink hole right in front of him, all his for the taking. His body is shaking beneath Harry and he can tell that he’s struggling to keep himself from pushing back on Harry’s face. Not that he would mind. That was the point, after all. Still, watching Louis’ lose control because of him ranks pretty high up on his list of favorite things ever. Probably number one on the list actually.

Harry wishes that he had more control over himself, though. Wishes that he could hold off for a bit longer, so he could tease him, forcing Louis to cry out with need. To beg. But the truth is that he’s been wanting him for so long now that he feels dizzy with it, and he needs to get a taste. So he chooses instant gratification, reasoning with himself that they’ve waited long enough for other things. He can’t wait for this. Not today, anyway.  He wants him and he wants him _now._

Leaning forward, he inhales deeply before flattening his tongue and licking across Louis’ hole in a broad, wet stripe.

“Nnfmph.” Louis’ voice is high-pitched, whiny and desperate. Harry _loves_ it, yearns for all of his noises, every single one like a gift. Smiling against his skin, he licks another broad stripe over his hole, this time allowing his tongue to travel down to the sensitive skin behind his balls.

“Haz. Hazza.” Louis’ body rocks shamelessly into the mattress and Harry can’t have that, will not allow him friction with anything other than himself. Yes, he’s possessive and jealous, even when it comes to inanimate objects such as mattresses.

In an effort to prevent Louis from getting off too soon, Harry grips both of his hips in his hands, digging his fingertips in tight enough to leave marks behind. And he kind of hopes that they do if he’s being honest because seeing his marks on Louis’ skin is yet another one of his favorite things. He likes them as much as the countless marks that Louis has bestowed upon him over the years. It’s a reminder to themselves (and those paying attention) that they belong to one another so he treasures each and every one of them like a rare gift. Even though they aren’t. Rare, that is.

Dragging Louis’ hips up from the mattress, he holds him firmly in place before him. His arse is even more exposed and open, but his dick is left to sway heavily in the air with no friction at all.

“Nooo,” Louis cries out weakly, humping the air desperately. And god help Harry, but that’s hot. Seeing him wrecked when he’s not even licked inside of him yet gives Harry a huge surge of confidence.  Not that he needs it, mind you.  But it’s there just the same and Harry thrives upon it, feeling powerful as he holds Louis’ body in his hands.

“Shhh.” Harry whispers against Louis’ back, before gently nipping at each of his arse cheeks.  

“Please.” Louis whines pitifully. Harry is forced to let one of his hips go so that he can wrap a firm hand around his own base. He's dangerously close to coming from Louis’ filthy noises alone. Ridiculous, maybe, but highly probable? Definitely.

Once the feeling subsides, he reaches his arm around Louis’ waist to tickle his balls as he continues to press wet kisses along his back. Louis’ skin has turned a flushed shade of pink with a light sheen of sweat clinging to him. His arms are shaking from the exertion of holding his body up.  And Harry wants him. He wants him so much that he aches with desire.

Leaning forward, he dribbles spit against Louis’ hole, and watches in awe as he clenches around air before his eyes. He kitten licks over and around his rim to spread out the wetness, occasionally pausing to nip at his tender skin.  At the same time, he moves his hand from Louis’ balls, sliding his hand down his length, using the precome from his tip to ease the way. He grips him tightly, the way he knows Louis likes it best and basks in every filthy moan spilling from his lips. Within moments, Louis’ quaking body starts to sink back to the mattress. So Harry moves both of his hands back to his hips and pulls him up again, this time licking broad stripes over his hole over and over and over again as Louis shouts, “fuck, fuck, fuck” repeatedly. He does it until he's fairly certain that Louis is crying and then he finally pushes his tongue inside his body, tasting him where his scent is the most concentrated.

Harry loves this, can never get enough of Louis when he's desperate, squirming and pushing back shamelessly onto his face. Louis has never given himself to anyone else this way. Harry knows this because they've discussed it. It’s the best kind of mind fuck, seeing the way that Louis is so beautifully open for him. _Just for him_. He’ll never take for granted the fact that Louis chose him. That they chose one another. It feels almost like he won the lottery.

Louis’ gorgeous like this. Stunning. With his back arched and his soft caramel skin glistening under the dappled sunlight, he’s positively radiant. Sweat glistens in the dimples in his lower back and Harry pauses briefly to press kisses into each of them, enjoying the taste of salt upon his lips.

At the loss of Harry’s tongue, Louis sobs brokenly so Harry begins moving back only to be stopped by Louis’ distressed plea.

“Stop. Please. Cock. Want. Ride.” Each word is punched out painfully. It's clearly a tremendous effort on Louis’ part to speak at all so Harry’s ears perk up instantly out of curiosity. First, when he's told to stop, but even more so when he hears the word ‘ride’ because _fuck yeah_ , he wants that. It's hard to imagine a time when he would ever say no to Louis asking to sit on his dick. Glancing down at his cock, it's clear that his body agrees. He's somehow even harder than he was a few minutes ago which is crazy because he would've never thought that possible.

“Yeah. Okay. Yeah.” His words are a incoherent jumbled mess, but he couldn’t care less. Louis asked to ride him and that’s all his brain is capable of processing at the moment. Somehow, he manages to release the tight grip he has on Louis’ hips so that he can shuffle himself up the bed, getting properly situated. He lies back against their wall of fluffy pillows with his arms stretched above his head, holding onto the headboard, because lord knows he has to hold onto something if he’s going to survive this.

They watch each other with hooded eyes as Harry settles into place, Louis lazily stroking himself while Harry’s dick throbs painfully in response. As Louis’ gaze drifts down towards Harry’s cock, he licks his lips while quietly whimpering. Harry doesn’t even need to look down to know how ready he is. He can feel the precome dripping steadily onto his belly and he’s so hard it’s actually painful.

“You’re so hard for me, baby.” It’s a whispered declaration. Amazement colors Louis’ tone, as if he’s shocked he can still elicit this kind of response from Harry.  The fact that this still manages to surprise him is enough to send Harry into a fit of irrational giggles because it’s absurd to imagine a time when he’ll ever _stop_ responding this way to Louis.   _Impossible._

The laughter dies in his throat, though, when Louis leans over and bites down on one of his nipples to shut him up. It’s highly effective, delivering a short stab of pain followed by another blurt of precome as Louis soothes over the sore skin with his hot, wet tongue. Harry is a mixture of emotions, but the strongest one, by far is desire. All he can think about is how much he wants Louis. He wants him so much.

As he watches Louis lean over to their nightstand to grab the lube, Harry whimpers. Louis skips right over the box of condoms they keep in there, which they sometimes use for convenience purposes. And that’s almost more than Harry can take right now because watching his come leak out of Louis’ arse, as it drips slowly down his legs is quite possibly the hottest thing that Harry’s ever seen in his entire life. The fact that he’s going to see it this morning after Louis rides him forces his vision to white out temporarily. He really might not survive this. He’s not sure how he’s survived life with Louis for this long, but if this is the way he dies, if this is what pushes him over the edge? Well, then Harry will surely die a very happy man.

The heat from Louis’ body forces him back to the present, reminding him to open his eyes. God forbid he misses this show. Harry creaks an eye open just in time to watch as Louis straddles his hips. He’s got a hand behind his back and from the way his arm is moving, it’s clear he’s fingering himself open. And that’s...well it’s a lot to take in his current state, to be honest. Harry desperately wants to watch him do this, but he can’t tear his eyes away from Louis’ face. It works it’s way through a range of emotions from wincing in awkward discomfort to moaning out shamelessly while slack-jawed, overwhelmed by the pleasure he’s bringing to himself.  

So it’s really not his fault. Harry truly can’t help it. He needs to touch him, to taste him again. Releasing his hands from their death grip on the headboard, he sits up, leaning heavily into Louis. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he finds Louis’ hand and pushes his own middle finger inside of him, right beside Louis’ finger. Together, they move inside of him, stretching him. At the same time, he presses their lips together, quickly darting his tongue inside to taste him.  It’s uncoordinated at best. Sloppy, but perfect.

“So hot,” he gasps into Louis’ mouth as Louis rocks his body on their fingers.  Their lips continue to move against one another, as the two of them stretch Louis open further so he can take Harry’s cock without hurting himself.

It doesn’t actually take much time, since Harry had already worked him partway open with his tongue. Not much time goes by at all before Louis lifts his body off of their fingers and unceremoniously shoves Harry back down to the mattress. Then he wraps a lube-coated hand around Harry’s length, giving it a few tugs for good measure. His hand feels exquisite, hot and wet with the perfect grip. Harry knows that being inside of him is going to feel a million times better, though, so he concentrates as hard as he can to prevent his vision from whiting out again. He wouldn’t dare to miss this, after all.

Seconds later, Harry forgets his own name when Louis positions his feet on either side of his waist, the soft hair of his ankles tickling the sensitive skin of his hips. Louis hisses as he lowers himself slowly onto Harry’s impossibly hard cock, swallowing him inch by inch.  It feels like he's been set on fire, burning inside his tight, hot heat. Somehow it's still every bit as consuming as it was the first time. If anything, they seem to keep getting better.

When he's fully seated, Louis stills for a moment, taking a deep breath in as he lets his body adjust. Although it's for his own benefit, it gives Harry an opportunity to collect himself so that he doesn't come straight away. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tries to picture the least sexy thing he can imagine, but it’s impossible. Louis is fully consuming him and he's dangerously close to losing it. Louis is just _so much_.

As Louis begins to lift up again, Harry’s eyes pop back open and he's met with a clear blue stare. The honestly reflected in them pins him to the spot, stealing his breath.

“Love you,” Louis rasps out as he sinks down on his cock once more. Harry is on fire, burning in the heat of Louis’ body as it engulfs him.

“Love you, too, baby. Love you so much. So hot for me. So fucking beautiful.  Always.”

Louis bottoms out a second time and throws his head back, his loud moans filling the room. And that's way too enticing of an invitation to pass up. Harry pushes himself up, gripping Louis’ hips hard enough to leave fingerprints. He promptly latches onto Louis’ exposed neck, biting not so gently, relishing the way Louis’ moaning becomes more high pitched as he starts to pick up speed.

Their bodies begin to really rock together then, moving in a familiar dance. Every time Louis grinds down, Harry meets him halfway, thrusting deeper inside of him each time, aiming to hit him in just the right spot. He knows when he's succeeded because Louis breaks his rhythm as his body shudders with pleasure.  

“Don't stop. Fuck Haz. So fucking good Feels so good.”  

As if Harry ever would. As if he’d ever wanted to be anywhere other than where he was right now right here at this very moment. His fingers grip Louis more tightly as he continues to nail the same spot over and over again knowing that he's about to send Louis crashing over the edge any second now. Harry watches completely enthralled as it happens, feeling as Louis squeezes him impossibly tighter, his cock painting thick white stripes across his belly. Before Louis even finishes, Harry falls over the edge, releasing pulse after pulse of warm come inside of him for what feels like an eternity.

When he finally stops, Harry falls back against the pillows with Louis collapsing on top of him, the two of them struggling to catch their breath. They lay there for a few minutes until Harry's cock starts to soften. Gently, he eases himself out of Louis’ body, remorseful when he hears him hissing quietly at the loss. Harry can't help himself for what happens next.  And even if he could, he wouldn't really want to.

He reaches his hand around Louis’ backside, grabbing a handful of his bum in the palm of his hand.

“Ugh. You're the actual worst,” Louis whines into the crook of his neck. But Harry just smiles at that knowing that he doesn't mean it. Not really.

He squeezes his cheeks one more time before easing one of his fingers inside of Louis’ hole to feel his own come. There is nothing hotter than this for some reason. Actually, come to think of it, watching Louis sit on his dick is probably hotter. And it's seriously sexy when he arches his back as Harry licks into him. Fuck. There's too many hot things about Louis to pick his favorite one. But _this_. This is seriously hot.

“Can I?” Harry whispers into his hair since Louis’ head is still buried into his neck.

“Urgh,” is the garbled response, but it's enough. A second later Harry has flipped them over, Louis now facing down into the mattress. He groans at the speed of changed positions.

“Shh,” he leans down and whispers against Louis’ ear, smiling as he feels him shiver underneath his hands. “Gonna clean you up a bit.”

He looks down to see that a trickle of his come is already leaking down the inside of Louis’ thigh so he bends over to lick it off of his skin.

“So fucking dirty,” Louis admonishes him. It's in direct contrast to the way that his skin is breaking out in goosebumps.

“Mm. You love it though.” Harry smiles as Louis shivers again and reaches back down with both hands, this time spreading his cheeks apart. Louis’ hole is dark pink from being fucked and slick with Harry's come leaking out of him. And it's. Well it's almost too much. And Harry finds himself craving more of his boy all over again.

Before Louis can protest, he's leaning over and sucking at his rim earnestly. It's not that Harry particularly enjoys the taste of his own come. It's more that he can't get enough of the way Louis’ body trembles beneath him, overwhelmed with the sensation of being worked this thoroughly. It's the way he whimpers and gasps his name. It's more about seeing himself spill out of Louis because that is _his._ Harry’s cock was _right there._

It's a combination of all of this which spurs Harry to lick inside Louis's body once more, slurping and then licking him out until he's clean. Mostly anyway. When he's satisfied that he's done a good job, he presses soft kisses into the dimples at the bottom of his spine and and then continues straight up his back until he reaches his neck. There he bites him gently this time, giggling softly into his skin.

“Are you quite finished?” It would sound incriminating if Louis’ voice wasn't completely wrecked. As it is, Harry just smiles even wider into his neck, continuing to giggle.

“Morning, baby.” He finally replies.

Louis flips over and smiles back at him, his eyes twinkling with mirth. “Yes I suppose so.”

“Shut up. It was exceptional. Admit it.” Harry insists. He can feel himself dimpling.

“I'll admit nothing until I'm properly fed. What's a man got to do to get an English breakfast around here?” Louis is quick and his fingers are even quicker as he starts tickling Harry's side relentlessly.

Within seconds Harry's shrieking and pillow feathers are flying as they both collapse in hysterics back to their bed. The peaceful silence from earlier is gone. And although Harry loves Louis when he's quiet and sleeping, this Louis? This happy and loud boy? Well this might possibly be his favorite version of Louis after all.

_~fin_

_A big huge thank you to[Lisa](http://a-writerwrites.tumblr.com/) for the last minute beta.  I love you very much a lot <3\. _

 


End file.
